eine überraschende Wendung
by ernatoddisles
Summary: Leos und Pipers ehe ist am ende. Piper kommt daraufhin ihrer neuen Barkeeperin Paige immer näher... sry bin nicht gut in kurzbeschreibungen.. Pairing Piper/paige mit Prue, Phoebe, Piper und Paige...


Pairing: Piper/Leo Piper/Paige

Piper und Paige sind nicht verwandt. Paige is eine neue Barkeeperin in Pipers Club.

Piper und Leo haben Eheprobleme, Piper wirft sich immer mehr und mehr in die Arbeit und Ihre Schwestern Prue und Phoebe wissen nicht wie zu helfen.

Piper und Paige kommen sich näher...

keine Magie

Ich besitze kein Charmed oder dessen Characktere...

viel Spaß bei der Geschichte sorry für eventuelle Fehler...

Piper schreit: "Leo du bist nie zu Hause!"

Leo der keine Lust hat sich das länger anzuhören dreht sich um und geht aus der Küche.

Piper schreit Leo hinterher: "LEO! Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir du kommst immer später nach Hause und ignorierst mich wenn ich dich frage was falsch ist!"

Phoebe und Prue die im Wohnzimmer sitzen blicken sich gegenseitig mit traurigen Blicke an, sie hören jeden einzelnen Streit den die beiden haben seit 6 Monaten. Sie wussten nicht mehr weiter Piper wirft sich immer mehr und mehr in die Arbeit das es nicht mehr Gesund ist und Leo geht frühs aus dem Haus und kommt erst spät Abend wieder ins Manor, keiner weiß wo er den ganzen Tag is da sein Handwerker Job um 17Uhr zu ende ist aber er is kaum vor 9 zu Hause.

Prue macht sich immer mehr sorgen um Ihrer jüngeren Schwester Piper, seit Piper Leo gesagt hat das sie vermutlich keiner Kinder haben kann war ihre Ehe vorbei. Die beiden haben sich so sehr Kinder gewünscht aber das blieb ihn verwehrt.

Phoebe die Piper noch nie so traurig gesehen hat würd Leo am liebsten auseinander reißen er hat Piper gebrochen. Piper kam vor knapp über 6 Monaten in den Manor mit schlechten Nachrichten. Leo und Piper haben seit ihrer Hochzeit versucht Kinder zu bekommen das ist nun 2 Jahre her und nix ist passiert, dadurch Kind Piper zum Doktor und dann hat sie wohl die schlimmste Nachricht zu einer Frau gegeben die sich seit ihrer frühen Kindheit eine Familie wünscht. Sie konnte keine Kinder bekommen.

Piper hat sich immer eine große Familie gewünscht seit ja seit sie denken konnte, einen liebevollen Ehemann und mindestens 3 Kinder aber die höhere Macht hat es ihnen verwehrt.

Leo hat die Nachricht schockiert seit Er wollte mit Piper eine Familie und er konnte keine. Leo wollte seit er Piper kennengelernt hat Kinder aber er wurde skeptisch seit 2 Jahren haben sie es versucht und nix ist passiert.

Leo konnte seine Wut nicht länger inne halten, er dreht sich zu Piper.

Piper sieht seine Wut und es macht Ihr Angst, sie hat Leo noch nie so gesehen, sie wich automatisch zurück sie hatte keine Ahnung was kommen kann.

„DU hast MICH angelogen. DU hast geasgt soweit wir verheiratet sind werden wir Kinder haben. DU HAST MICH ANGELOGEN. Ich habe mich gefreut auf einen kleinen Engel aber nein du verwehrst mir das Recht ein Vater zu sein!" Zischt Leo zwischen den Zähnen seine Wut deutlich zu sehen.

„WAS!? Ich wusste es selber nicht bis vor kurzem du gibst mir die Schuld dafür? Ehrlich Leo!" schreit Piper Leo ins gesicht.

Phoebe und Prue die im Wohnzimmer waren hörten alles was Leo und Piper gesagt haben sie konnten nicht lauben was Leo gesagt hab. Piper konnte doch nichts dafür das sie keine Kinder haben kann. Was ist in Leo gefahren. Ok sie konnten den schmerz verstehen da sie den selben schmerz in Piper sehen jeden tag. Sie dachten das Leo es verstehen würde. Piper und Leo sind seit 6 Jahren zusammen 2 Jahre davon verheiratet und nun steht ihre ehe kurz vor dem aus.

Phoebe und Prue rannten in die Küche bevor schlimmeres passiert aber sie hatten das gefühl das noch etwas passiert.

„Hätte ich es vorher gewusst hätte ich die NIE geheiratet!" schrie Leo

Piper hatte das gefühl ihr wurde eine harte Ohrfeige gegeben. Leo war alles was sie sich gewünscht hat. Ein liebevoller Mann der immer an ihrer seite war oder zu mindest in der Vergangenheit seit sie ihm erzählt hat sie kann keine Kinder kriegen. Piper hoffte das Leo und Sie es zusammen schaffen über den schock zu kommen und vielleicht irgendwann über Adoption nachdenken aber das war alles was Piper brauchte um einen endgültigen Schluss strich zu ziehen.

Piper wusste das ihre Ehe vor 6 Monaten in Bruch ging. Sie erzählte Leo was der Arzt ihr gesagt hat. Er war geschockt hat Piper alles verstanden aber dann ging alles falsch.

Leo stand auf ging in einem Club betrank sich und schlief mit einer anderen Frau.

Phoebe die auf einem Date war hat es gesehen und es Prue gesagt. Leo kam nächsten Morgen nach hause als ob er nichts getan hat Prue hat Ihn zu rede gestellt Piper gat alles mitbekommen und war schockiert ihre Ehe ist zu bruch gegangen weil sie den Mann den sie liebt keine Kinder geben kann.

Somit hat sie das leichteste gemacht was sie wusste sie hat sich mit Arbeit überhäuft.

Prue und Phoebe kamen gerade in die Küche und haben in schockt gekeucht

_Das glaub ich nicht das Leo so gemein ist, weiß er nicht das Piper ihn liebt sie gibt alles für ihn und er sagt sowas. Ich würde ihn am liebsten umbringen. Piper war genauso schockiert wie er wenn nicht sogar mehr seit ich denken kann wollte meine kleine Schwester Kinder haben. Dieser BASTARD!_ dachte Prue als sie nach vorne ging und ihn mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug.

„Wie kannst du es wagen sowas zusagen du Bastard Piper hat dir alles gegeben und du.. du..ich weiß garnicht was ich sagen soll." Prue wusste es wirklich nicht sie war so sauer und jeder konnte es im Zimmer sehen.

_WAAAAAS! Leo kann doch nicht so kaltherzig sein. Er war immer so etwas wie mein großer Bruder er war immer nett und liebevoll zu Piper und jetzt das. Piper ist am boden zerstört und er anstatt an ihrer seite zu sein beschimpft er sie und geht Piper fremd behandelt ob sie nicht da ist weil sie kein Kind kriegen kann ich töte ihn.. Ich zerreiß ihn_ Phoebe geist ging 1000mile pro sekunde dann sah sie es... Prue ging ein schritt nach vorne und... BANG

Pipers und Phoebes kiefer waren weit offen vor schock. Prue war sauer richtig sauer und lege dich niemals mit Prue an wenn sie sauer ist.

Leo war genauso schockiert. Er satnd schnell auf und wollte das Zimmer verlasse.

„Du brauchst nie wieder kommen nimm deine Sachen und verschwinde aus mein Leben. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr wer du bist. Unsere Ehe ist zu ende." Piper sagte kalt jeder im Raum drehte sich zu Ihr und sie wussten sie meinte es.

„WO soll ich hin es ist mein zu Hause!" sagte Leo.

_Das kann sie mir nicht antun egal wie ich sie behandle sie kommt immer zu mir was ist los haben ihre Schwestern was damit zu tun. Ach ich brauch mir keine Sorgen machen sie kommt gleich zur Besinnung entschuldigt sich wie jedes mal. Sie würde mich nicht rauswerfen niemals_ dachte Leo innerlich und grinste schelmisch alle drei Schwestern sahen es.

_Bitte werf ihn raus er hat es nicht verdient hier zu bleiben_ dachte Phoebe

_Werf den Bastard raus er macht dich nur unglücklich. Aaaah und dieses grinsen ich schlag ich gleich nochmal_ Prue ging langsam nach vorne und wollte ausholen wenn eine Hand an ihrem Ellenbogen sie gestoppt hat. Sie drehte sich um und sah Piper und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm Piper tu mir das nich an Ich Liebe dich das weißt du es tut mir leid lass uns reden alles wird gut ich änder mich auch und wir schaffen das zusammen" sagte Leo liebevoll und schaute sie mit seinen Hundeaugen an.

_Das klappt das hat die letzten 6 Monate auch geklappt Piper ist so vorrausschauend egal was ihre schwestern jetzt machen Piper verzeiht mir_ dachte Leo innerlich.

_Oh No nicht diese stimme und diese Augen Piper wird schwach, wann lernt Piper dazu_ Phoebe gab ein traurigen seufzer von sich.

_Oh nein nein nein das kann es nicht sein Piper bleib stark bitte. Das ist nicht das Leben was wir fpr dich wollen er verarscht dich nur..._ Prue schaute auf den Boden sie konnte nix mehr machen Piper hat sie gebeten sich zurückzu halten.

_Mmmh diese Augen ich habe mich in diesen Augen und diesen Blick verliebt ich sehe meine Schwestern denken ich gebe wieder auf und er kann zurück kommen aber nein er hat mich verletzt mehr als jeder sich denken kann ich will ihn raus haben aus mein Leben_ dachte Piper

Sie grinste und ging zu Leo und grinste er grinste zurück jeder wusste oder eher dachte was kommt das nächste jedoch überraschte jeden.

Piper schlug ihn in den Schritt. Leo grunzte vor schmerz und bückte sich und schaute auf Piper schockiert und überraschtt.

„Denkst DU wirklich das interessiert mich geh doch zu deiner neuen Tussy blond jung und hübsch nicht viel im Kopf oder? Verschwinde aus meinem Leben Leo ich meine es ich will die Scheidung jetzt pack deine Klamotten und RAS" sagte Piper ruhig jeder schaute sie verwundert an.

Phoebe und Prue hatten ein siegreiches und ein stolzen grinsen im Gesicht.

"Ihr zwei stellt sicher er hat alles was Ihm gehört das er nicht wieder her kommen muss ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen. Ich geh zum Club schauen was los ist." damit verschwand Piper aus dem Zimmer und ging zum Auto und fuhr dann Richtung Club.

„So du hast Piper gehört pack deine Sachen und raus" sagte Prue und zog ihm am Kragen zu Piper und Leos zimmer. Phoebe folgte den beiden. Beide Schwestern wollte Leo so schnell wie möglich raus haben.

Leo packte schnell seine sachen und war dann verschwunden.

Prue und Phoebe holten tief luft und schauten sich grinsen an.

„Was machen wir jetzt wegen Piper?" fragte Phoebe.

„Nun sie ist im Club da wird man sich um sie kümmern" sagte Prue mit einem verträumten grinsen.

„Huh? Was meinst du Prue?"

Prue grinste nur und ging in die Küche

„PRUUUUUUE was meinst du?"

„Du hast es nicht mitbekommen" fragte Prue verwirrt

„Wenn dann würde ich nicht fragen oder"

„Paige" war alles was Prue sagte

„Paige? Was, was hat Paige damit zutun Prue bitte ich flehe dich an sag es mir"

Prue grinste nur schüttelte den Kopf und hoffte das Paige Piper helfen kann.

_Auch wenn Piper es nicht weiß die beiden würden ein süßes Paar abgeben und Paige scheint nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein von Piper allein die Blicke die sich die beiden zu werfen mmmh auch ein wunder Phoebe hat die blicke nicht mitbekommen. Mal schauen was da noch bei raus kommt._ dachte Prue vor sich hin und verschwand in die Küche.

schreibt mir was ihr denkt bis zum nächsten mal

ernatoddisles


End file.
